Love of my life
by Bluejay57
Summary: Joanne a ordinary girl cathes Queen’s band member Rogers eye. At first was a bet turn into love at first sight


Roger

The four of us band members were hanging out in a bar before we took to the stage. I was being teased about never committing myself to a girlfriend.

"You always have flings." Brian says. Talking with a bottle in his hand pointing at me.

I look directly at him.

"Your point." I reply.

"What you need dude is a committed girlfriend like I have." Freddie pitches in.

John being his quiet self chimes in.

"Unlikely going to happen."

"Oh really?" I say in disbelief that they think of me this way."

"Fine, the next woman I see I shall kiss and introduce myself."

"Ooh make it a bet and you're on." Freddie says excitedly.

"Ten bucks all in?"

"30 bucks."

Slam slam slam. Money on the table.

Girl POV

I'm walking into a stuffed bar for a concert. A band I've never heard of but my girlfriend insisted I go.

"Come on Joanne. They really are a great band. And the drummer is like rockstar hot like Lava." She says clinging to my arm.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"True."

I'm currently wearing a loose off the shoulder pink top and yoga pants.

My hair is long and straight.

I never fix my hair or put on make up.

I am comfortable with who I am, and what I look like.

My girlfriend on the other hand blonde and dressed to impressed is forever worried about how she is perceived.

"Come on let's find a spot to see the band."

"Oh no worries we have front row spaces." She says finally letting my arm go. Let's get some water before the show."

I nod and follow her.

As I push my way through the crowd a shoulder length blonde hottie walks straight to me.

Kiss

I'm shocked and I immediately push him away.

"Excuse me I..."

I look into his beautiful intense blue eyes.

"Don't know you..."

He has my shoulders with both hands.

"Roger Taylor. What's your name?" He asks.

"Uhh Joanne Dick."

"Mm you are beautiful. See you soon."

He walks away.

I stand there shocked. Everything is a blur.

"Joanne?"

"He kissed me." I whisper.

"Who kissed you?"

"Him."

"Umm are you feeling okay."

"Yeah some dude just came up and kissed me."

"Umm ew." She says immediately.

"Totally not an eww he was sexy hot."

"Ooh did he at least introduce himself."

"Yeah Roger Taylor. Shoulder blonde hair and intense blue eyes." I practically pur.

"Damn wish I seen him. Hey maybe he's here for the concert, we should look around before the concert and see if we can spot him again." Sylvia says excitedly.

"No I'm sure it was a one time thing." I convince myself. "Probably a dare."

"Drag." Sylvia whines.

"Hey did you get our waters." I remember.

"Oh yeah, here." She says handing me one.

"Okay let's go find our spot and set our boundaries."

We walk almost right up to the stage and just hangout there for a bit chatting.

"So seriously he just came up and kissed you and introduced himself."

"Yes!" I say exasperated.

"Joanne has a stalker. Joanne has a stalker."

"Stop! He isn't stalking me and why would you say such a thing?"

The band starts to walk out. Then I see that blond beautiful hair.

I gasp and grab Sylvia's arm then turn towards her.

"Oh my god that's him. The guy that kissed me. He's the drummer for this band."

I freak out internally.

"Seriously. Oh my god. That's crazy!" Sylvia practically screeches.

"Don't make a scene, play it cool."I say then letting go of her arm.

"Cool, right. Wait why?"

"I don't know. Just do it."

"Okay, cool. Hey flip your hair, he's looking at you."

"Shut up he can probably hear us." I whisper. I am currently purposely facing Sylvia instead of the stage. Trying to act like i'm not interested. "FYI he's still looking at you."

"Oh lord." I say rolling my eyes.

"Hello everybody" a voice says over the microphone.

I turn back to the stage. His blue eyes looking directly at me.

"Are you ready to rock and roll."

The crowd yells back.

I just stand there mesmerized by blue eyes.

"Joanne?"

Oh right. Playing it cool.

"Introductions. My name is Freddie I'm the lead singer, Brian May's on guitar, John Deacon's on bass and our Drummer Roger Taylor!"

Each waved when introduced.

"One! Two! Three! Four!

The music blast and the concert begins.

At first I try to listen to everything. The lyrics, the guitar, the drumming, bass is a little hard to hear.

But as the concert goes on I find my self just listening to the drumming, my eyes still wander. Now and then we catch glances at each other.

I finally close my eyes and just listen.

Once the show is over. The band leaves all but Roger. He makes a lame excuse.

I turn to follow Sylvia through the crowd when I feel a hand grab my elbow.

"What the."

I turn and their he is.

Kiss.

Push.

"You have to stop doing that."

"What this?"

Kiss again.

I push again.

"Yes kissing me."

"Okay fine. . . I love you."

Pause blink blink

"Um we hardly know each other."

"Love at first sight." He states.

"Okay bye." I turn on my heel.

"Uhh" he grabbed me again.

"No please I'm not kidding. I love you."

"Okay, fine you love me, but again you hardly know me, and I hardly know you."

"Let's get to know each other. Please. Let's hang out sometime, right now if you want."

"Please, my friend will be wondering where I am soon."

"Go find her and tell her you have a date."

I scoff in disbelief this sexy dude doesn't give up.

"Okay follow me." I say grabbing his hand and pull him behind me through the crowd. The moment before I see his eyes widen a bit.

I walk quickly to find Sylvia before she starts to worry.

We get out the door and see her right away. As soon as she sees us she notices us holding hands. Which I immediately let go of.

"Sorry Sylvia. I was caught. Sylvia this is Roger Roger Sylvia."

"Hi"

"Hello."

"He's the band drummer."

"Bit obvious."

"Okay well apparently he wants to take me on a date right this minute."

"Woah, wait what?"

"Yeah."

"I actually would like to introduce both of you to the rest of the band members, then I'd like to take her on a date." Roger explains.

"Oh, okay," Sylvia says slowly.

He grabs my hand again, turns and starts to walk, pulling me with him. I look at Sylvia with huge eyes, and shrug.

Getting back stage was a bit hard because we were going against the crowd.

I get back to the stage then behind a curtain. We walk down a hall into a room.

"I highly doubt he would..." a man with curly hair pauses mid sentence notice us.

"Hey Roger Who's the guest?"

"Joanne, Sylvia, this is Brian, John and Freddy, guys this is Joanne and Sylvia." Roger says to the group.

The group looks shocked for a moment.

"Hello Joanne and Sylvia. Fans?"

"Oh, um, this was my first time see your band, but I think Sylvia's a fan."I say.

"I convinced Joanne to come tonight."

I start to feel hot.

"Um sorry I'm feel a bit hot. I think I need some air." I say placing my hand on my forehead.

"Oh I'll come with you. I need a smoke." Roger says. Before we even take a step, I start to sway.

"Joanne?" Roger says concerned.

"Umm..."

Blackout.

"Joanne?"

"Joanne wake up."

I hear one familiar voice, but the others I don't. I slowly open my eyes and look straight into blue eyes.

Omg.

"Did I seriously just faint." I ask.

"Yeah, take it easy for now."

"We apparently made quite an impression." Joked Brian.


End file.
